This invention is generally directed to imaging members, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to multi-layered photoconductive imaging members with a photogenerating layer, a charge transport layer, an optional hole blocking, or undercoat layer (UCL), and wherein the charge transport layer can be comprised of the polymer blend illustrated herein containing, for example, a binder and a soluble fluoropolymer or fluoro-containing polymer of, for example, a copolymer generated by the free radical polymerization of a fluoroalkyl(methyl)acrylate and an alkyl(methyl)acrylate.
In embodiments, the photogenerating layer can be situated between the charge transport layer and the supporting substrate, and the hole blocking layer in contact with the supporting substrate can be situated between the supporting substrate and the photogenerating layer, which is comprised, for example, of the photogenerating pigments of U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,811, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, especially Type V hydroxygallium phthalocyanine, and generally metal free phthalocyanines, metal phthalocyanines, hydroxy gallium phthalocyanines, perylenes, titanyl phthalocyanines, selenium, selenium alloys, azo pigments, squaraines, and the like.
The imaging members of the present invention in embodiments possess a charge transport layer with a low surface energy, and excellent resistance to cracking against exposure to chemical vapors emitted from solvents. The charge transport layer's solvent vapor resistance and/or its antiorganic solvent characteristics can be determined by the known solvent vapor induced crystallization test, wherein the imaging member is subjected to exposure by the vapor of common organic solvents, such as for example, methylene chloride, isopropyl alcohol, propylene glycol, a cyclic siloxane of an eight member ring polydimethylsiloxane, tetrahydrofuran, toluene, and the like. Furthermore, the charge transport layer's excellent surface properties, such as for example a low surface energy, can be measured and determined by the water contact angle, and which angle is, for example, from about 100 to about 115, and more specifically, about 109.6+−0.8 degrees. Also, in embodiments the imaging members of the present invention exhibit excellent cyclic/environmental stability; excellent wear characteristics; enhanced toner image transfer efficiency to the image receiving member; extended lifetimes of, for example, up to 2,500,000 imaging cycles; acceptable and in some instances improved electrical characteristics; compatibility of the charge transport components with the soluble fluoropolymer of, for example, a polymer generated by the free radical polymerization of a fluoro(methyl)acrylate; members which can be economically prepared with tunable or preselected properties depending, for example, on the amount of fluoropolymer contained in the charge transport layer, and which amount can be controlled by adjusting the feed ratios of the initial monomers; for example, in the copolymerization of trifluoroethyl methacrylate (TFE-MA) and methyl methacrylate (MMA), the higher concentration of TFE-MA in the feeding materials will usually result in fluoropolymer with a lower surface energy.
Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, are also encompassed by the present invention. More specifically, the photoconductive imaging members of the present invention can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein charged latent images are rendered visible with toner compositions of an appropriate charge polarity. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 475 to about 950 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this invention are useful in color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.